


Can't Even Trust

by starrylitme



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Distrust, M/M, Secret Crush, Trust Issues, Unresolved Emotional Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-31
Updated: 2020-08-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26215195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starrylitme/pseuds/starrylitme
Summary: It takes a lot of time and patience to trust someone. Too much that can be reasonably given to each and every individual person. And yet, this idiot...(In which Ouma is annoyed that a certain luminary is friendly with a murderer.)
Relationships: Akamatsu Kaede & Oma Kokichi, Momota Kaito/Oma Kokichi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 112





	Can't Even Trust

**Author's Note:**

> Ouma's just so baffled by Kaito all the time in the game, it's so good. Anyway this one was a bit of a struggle.
> 
> But I think I managed alright.

There are people that can be trusted and shouldn’t be trusted. It’s easy to figure out when a person shouldn’t be trusted, but when it comes to those who can be trusted, it takes a lot more time. A lot more patience. And a little bit of good will that may or may not be deserved. It takes a lot that, realistically, you wouldn’t be able to give every single person.

It’s both easier and more practical to just not trust people at all than to dance around the idea. Giving trust freely is just way too reckless and stupid, especially under certain circumstances.

_It’s no wonder, then, that Momota-chan is so goddamn annoying._

* * *

Seriously you go through all the trouble of revealing that someone’s a merciless assassin—something that someone with any amount of reason would want to avoid and it still doesn’t stop the astronomical idiot from getting close anyway.

“It’s probably because he wants to bang her,” Iruma offered ever helpfully, which just made him sour even more.

“Well, trusting _is_ good, right?” Gonta asked ever innocently, which nearly made him bite off his own lip in frustration.

“Yeah, it’s pretty worrying,” Akamatsu agreed, to which Ouma instantly perked up.

“You get it!” he exclaimed. “It doesn’t make any sense at all! Of all the people to want to associate with, why the killer girl?!”

“Mm...” Akamatsu pursed her lips. “Well... Harukawa-san was forced into it, wasn’t she?”

“So? It’s not like she feels bad. She threatens death to anyone who even slightly inconveniences her.” He let out a sob. “Akamatsu-chaaan, just the other day! She strangled me half to death! I was so scared! I really thought that was the end for me!”

“I remember, I was there,” was her terse reply. “So you’re not lying about that...although I distinctly recall you laughing at the time, Ouma-kun.”

“Haven’t you ever heard of a brave front?!” He wailed into his hands. “It was an act! All an act! I just didn’t want to give away how frightened I really was! And Momota-chan, he...he...!”

He had separated them. He had given that killer a strange kind of look, and right when Ouma was about to hide a smile against the other’s back, Momota still offered that murderer his hand.

What an utter _moron_.

“You’re worried about him,” Akamatsu said. “I mean, I’m not a detective like Saihara-kun, but... It is pretty obvious, y’know.”

With his hand still buried in his hands, Ouma frowned.

“It’s honestly not that. That kind of recklessness could get more than just him killed, y’know.”

Akamatsu hummed. Even that’s a musical sound, befitting the Ultimate Pianist.

“Well, even if it’s difficult... Maybe trust that Momota-kun can reach her?”

_Trust him? Is that some kind of joke?_

When he checked, Akamatsu looked pretty serious. He couldn’t understand that at all. He really waited for the other shoe to drop, for her brave face to break and for her to confess fear and uncertainty like any other normal person would in this situation. But it doesn’t. She doesn’t. And she’s hard to read.

And he actually kind of liked her a little. How disappointing.

“Okay!” he chirped, so sickeningly cheerful it almost made himself gag. “If anyone can do it, it’s Momota-chan! You’re absolutely right!”

Akamatsu’s expression does strain. He doesn’t feel any satisfaction, however. Not in a situation like this.

“Just trust!” he repeated, laughing. “I’ll just trust him!”

_What a shit fucking joke._

* * *

And thus, he’s wasting valuable nights that could be used for investigating instead making sure nothing unsavory happens between Momota and the killer girl. Mind you, if the two do start banging, he’s going to just fucking leave, Momota-chan be damned. But, they’re just exercising. Well. The murderer is doing most of it, leaving Momota and Saihara in the dust.

Oh yeah, Saihara. The actual detective.

You would think that’d be reassuring enough to get on with his own business, but for some annoying reason that Ouma couldn’t figure out, he was still there. Still watching.

Watching Momota roll over and laugh once done and watching Saihara give him a fond smile while Harukawa scoffs and rolls her eyes. Gross. It’s like they’re an actual group of friends or something.

_Except who the hell would be friends with a murderer?_ Ouma wondered, even more irritated at the fun they were having. He has half a mind to ruin their night but he doesn’t want to give away his position and make spying on them down the line harder.

Thus, he just lets them be. Watches until Saihara’s too sore to continue and Momota declares the whole affair another success. Success for what? Something about fighting oneself?

_He’s so stupid._

He thinks that, but he still lingers after the trio part and return back to their rooms. Even though Harukawa leaves first, he still watches out for Momota.

_He’s so stupid it’s dangerous. Maybe he’s the one I should worry about?_

Momota lingers out for a bit to watch the stars by himself. He also gets in some extra exercise, stretching out his limbs and swinging them about with his teeth gritted together in an audacious grin. He does that for a bit, but when he’s finished, he still doesn’t leave.

Instead, his head turns towards the direction that Ouma is in. Ouma stares back, positive that their eyes are meeting and challenging the other all the same. Momota glares at him. It’s confirmed.

So much so that he doesn’t bother to move as Momota marches up to him, folds his arms with a scowl, and demands, “Just what the hell are you doing, Ouma?”

“Napping.” Ouma flopped down to the ground. “Awww, you’re interrupting my beauty sleep, Momota-chan! And I was having a really good dream, too! You weren’t there.”

“I know you were spying on us!” Momota yelled, pointing at him quite rudely. “Both of my sidekicks noticed! You can’t lie your way out of this one!”

_Both of them, huh? Yeah, shouldn’t have underestimated Saihara-chan, probably. Although..._

“Akamatsu-chan told you, didn’t she?” he asked, his tone dulled. “Ah. Shouldn’t have trusted her at all. What a shame. She’s a traitor.”

“She just said you were worried,” Momota snapped. “Don’t twist this! Your sneaking around would’ve been found out regardless.”

_It takes a lot of time and patience to trust someone. Too much that can be reasonably given to each and every individual person. And yet, this idiot..._

“She lied,” Ouma said, huffing as he stood and dusted himself off. “I wasn’t worried about you at all. I was just bored. And I saw you weirdos doing weird things and I got curious.”

Momota raised an eyebrow, still glaring down at him with little patience.

“It’s part of my evil plan!” Ouma exclaimed, waving his hands. “Can’t believe you caught me, Momota-chan! I must really be losing my touch!” He cackles. “Nishishishi, you’re shaping up to be quite the formidable adversary!”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Momota just looked more annoyed. “We’re not adversaries. We’re not friends, either, but I still wouldn’t go that far.”

_Someone whose thoughts and philosophies are so adverse to my own... I’m not sure what else you’d call us._

“Anyway, the sneaking around’s unnecessary anyway,” Momota went on. “If you’re that curious, you can join us. Your scrawny arms look like they could use our training.”

The dumbass had the audacity to look smug, but Ouma just twisted his body away. He folded his arms behind his head.

“I’ve got no interest in following an idiot’s orders. Being on the opposite side suits me far better.”

“Who are you calling an idiot?!”

At least it was easy to push Momota’s buttons, at least it was easy to work him up. If he could be this easily manipulated, maybe some of the danger he posed could be mitigated.

_Except instead that just makes him even more annoying. So much so I want to violently shake some sense into him. Except I’m not a violent person. I’m the most peaceful person out there! The exact opposite of a murderer! Which is why Momota-chan and I can only be on opposing sides._

The silence of the night, the light breeze rustling the grass, the stars above, and Momota fuming behind him—even in such carefree moments, Ouma felt the weight of the truth and goddamn was it unpleasant.

_Worrying about him is a waste of time._

True.

_If he stupidly gets himself killed, it’ll be safer for all of us to be without that dangerous idiocy of his._

True.

**_I couldn’t care less about him._ **

Lie.

It’s that lie he has to cling to if he wants to keep himself sane.

“Idiot,” he repeated, because it’s the only truth that doesn’t annoy him at this moment. “I’m done. This spying was a waste of time.”

Momota huffs, but he comes close, reaching out for him. Ouma’s quick to avoid, jolting away from him. He does look back, and Momota has such a stupid, stupefied expression on his face.

“Ouma?”

Ouma just smiles.

“Have a nice night, Momota-chan.”

He’s quick to disappear, quick to retreat, back to where there’s walls upon walls between the two of them. It’s safer that way, after all, especially given how his heart is hammering.


End file.
